


A Chocolate Cake Slice

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King smiled as he ate a chocolate cake slice his children obtained for him recently.





	A Chocolate Cake Slice

I never created Batman TAS characters.

The Sewer King smiled as he ate a chocolate cake slice his children obtained for him recently before he instructed them to steal another cake from a shop.

THE END


End file.
